


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Bottom Dean Winchester, But That Doesn’t Exist, Comedy, Could Be Set at Any Point, Except After the Finale, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Empty Deal Also Don’t Exist Here, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Traumatized Sam Winchester, ambiguous canon, finale what finale?, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Castiel wants to know if falling asleep while masturbating is normal. And here Dean is, just trying to live his life without thinking about his best friend in sexual situations. Whether the angel knows it or not, he’s not playing fair.[Please don't patronize websites to read this when you can read it on Ao3 for free!]
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 313
Collections: The AnyRock Collection





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie here: So, fun fact, Any and I both completely forgot we wrote this. It’s as new to us as it is to you at this point, lol. So happy reading!
> 
> Any here: We’re getting old -.- But yeah surprise fic that was already written!
> 
> P.S. Fucking, Ruk, man. Our beta supreme. As always, thank you so much for being so awesome. Trex, our other beta supreme, even though RL is arm wrestling you, we love you and think you're awesome and miss your beta skillz! <3<3<3<3
> 
> P.P.S. Remember how we told you we had all the fics? We weren't kidding, as I go through the beta edits, you'll be getting lots of content over the next few weeks. ALSO You can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)! Or follow us on Twitter (anyrei | @anyrei) & (mugglerock | @_mugglerock)

**Lazy Sunday Mornings**

Lazy Sunday mornings. They were Dean's favorite. He was sitting in the bunker’s kitchen in the Scrooge robe, the radio was playing the best of eighties hair metal, and he was enjoying some fried eggs on toast, and a side of bacon. 

Cas was nursing his second cup of coffee, looking like he needed it. He was human now. For good. And he was adjusting.

So Dean wasn’t thinking anything really, just humming around his toast to the beat of the music when Cas suddenly asked, “Dean, did you ever fall asleep in the middle of masturbating?”

Dean choked on his toast, slamming his hand on the table to catch his breath.

Cas squinted his eyes at him before he nipped at his coffee, clearly waiting for an answer.

When Dean managed to breathe without the remnants of crumbs, he shook his head and croaked, “Uh, what?”

Cas sighed and took a deep breath, sounding annoyed as he repeated, “Did you ever fall asleep while masturbating?”

How the hell was he supposed to answer that? Dean took a swig of his morning beer and tried to not think about all of the implications of Cas’s question. “I, um... I’ve fallen asleep immediately after, like... hand-still-on-my-junk immediately.” He hated waking up after forgetting to clean himself up.

Cas hummed thoughtfully. "So this isn't normal?"

“Uh, I’m no expert, but... no?” Dean really hoped Cas would stop bringing up dangerous territory conversations.

“I see,” Cas murmured before he grabbed the newspaper Sam had left on the table and started to thumb through it.

_ Great. _ Now Dean felt like a dick. And was thinking about Cas’s dick. And his morning beer was fast going to become breakfast whiskey, especially when he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “maybe you were just... really tired.”

Cas scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "I have trouble concentrating on it. My mind starts to drift off every time I try. And when I wake up, my hand is still in my underwear and I remember that I tried to masturbate the night before."

Dean ignored the alarm bells going off inside his head and stared pointedly at his bacon. The bacon was safe. “What... what are you concentrating on?”

Cas tilted his head slightly. “On the faint feeling of arousal, which sparks the idea to touch myself.” The pages rustled as he put the newspaper down. “But when I put my hand in my underwear, I don’t know… I start to think of other things… and I forget my hand is there, and… my bed is very warm and cozy. It usually doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep.”

Dean hated how much this conversation was affecting him, but he was in too deep to not keep going. “You... you don’t think of sex?”

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean before he hesitantly replied, “No… Should I?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said with a slightly uncomfortable laugh. “That’s why you’re falling asleep.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate. I don’t see how thinking about sex would help.” Cas sounded annoyed and he took another sip from his coffee. “That is not exactly a memory I like to recall, considering how it ended in me being tortured and killed.”

“Dude, no. Fantasize about the sex you  _ want _ to have.”

Cas gave him a surprised look before it turned thoughtful. "I don't know. I think it would make me sad that I will never have the opportunity to experience sex with that person. It's better to ignore those wishes."

“No, see, that’s the best part about fantasizing,” Dean said as he leaned forward, waving his hand for emphasis, “you don’t have to feel bad, or sad, or guilty. Only  _ you’ll  _ know.” Not that he was talking from experience or anything…

Cas furrowed his brow. "I don’t see how this would make a difference to the point I’ve made, Dean.” He stood up and emptied his coffee, putting his mug into the sink. “It doesn’t matter. Masturbation isn’t important anyway.”

Dean sighed and said, “Then use porn.”

Cas visibly paled at Dean's suggestion. "Um, no... no. The internet is a... very scary and disturbing place."

While there was no argument there, Dean said, “Then I don’t know, man. Maybe you should just try having sex again.” He instantly regretted his words, but only because this fierce wave of jealousy washed over him, and Dean thought he’d finally gotten over.

Cas leaned against the kitchen counter, his eyes trained somewhere on the floor. He seemed deep in thought. “Maybe,” he murmured after a while before he sighed deeply and looked up at Dean; his expression almost… disappointed. “Thank you. That was very enlightening.” He nodded before he left the kitchen in a hurry, his trench coat billowing behind him. 

Dean had no idea why he was still wearing that thing indoors. “Shit.”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean was barely able to stand after a fifth of whiskey, his brain playing the conversation from that morning on repeat. Dean was conflicted, a little jealous, a little confused, and a lot horny. And it was all Cas’s fault.

He stumbled down the hallway, making his way to the former angel’s room, before he started knocking over and over until Cas responded.

It took a long ass moment for the door to open. Cas was blinking at him owlishly, his hair in disarray, just wearing white baggy boxer shorts and an old grey t-shirt that Dean had given to him. “Dean?” he murmured. “It’s three am.”

Dean poked his chest. “You’re a dick,” he slurred.

“And you’re drunk,” Cas stated, shaking his head before he yawned, making the softest of noises. “What’s your point?”

“You don’t... you don’t get to bring up sex like it’s no big deal,” he growled as he pushed past Cas into his room. “You... it’s mean.”

Cas sighed audibly and gently guided Dean to his bed, making him sit down on the edge. He sat down next to him rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry? I had no idea my masturbation problems would bother you so much." His voice was dry. _ Sarcastic little shit. _

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “You make me think about you and sex, and that’s all you have to say?”

Cas gave him an insecure look then. "What... Dean? What are you saying?"

“You,” he murmured as he leaned forward, poking him in the chest again, “just  _ had _ to bring up the fact you jerk off and... and you’re interested in someone, and it’s... I’m not asposed to think of you and sex. It’s bad enough it happens when you don’t talk about it! Now it’s way worse!”

Cas searched his eyes before he reached out and grabbed Dean's cheeks in both hands, holding him still. "Dean, calm down," he replied in a quiet and soothing voice. "You're not making any sense. This has never bothered you before. You suggested I should have sex, remember?"

Dean blamed the heat he felt on the booze, and held Cas’s gaze. “You put me in a corner, all I kept seeing was you jerking off, and you don’t get to have sex with someone unless...” Dean shook his head and drew away, swaying slightly as he moved to stand.

"Stay," Cas murmured, and when Dean turned to him, he could see a hesitant but almost hopeful look.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

"Because it's you. The one I'm not trying to imagine," Cas whispered, eyes haunted.

It took a minute for Dean to process what that implication meant. Jealousy was quickly replaced with something akin to relief. Dean held Cas’s gaze. “You fuckin’ with me?”

Cas looked taken aback for a moment before his features turned unamused. “Well, I would like ‘fucking with you,’ as you so eloquently put it.”

The jealousy was apparently unnecessary. This was it; a turning point that Dean could (as usual) succumb to his innate response to anything that questioned his sexuality. Or… 

Dean moved closer to Cas, and gave him a sidelong look. He couldn’t stop himself, he leaned forward and captured Cas’s lips in a kiss.

Cas tensed for a moment before he wrapped his arm around Dean, his fingers finding his neck. He hesitantly moved his soft lips against Dean's before he gasped, and leaned back a little. His voice was cracking, hesitant. "Dean?"

“This scares the hell outta me,” Dean choked out through a soft laugh, “but goddamn I’m tired of fightin’ myself.”

“I swear, if you regret this tomorrow,” Cas threatened in a low growl that didn’t have any heat. It sounded more like a plea. His fingers stroked softly over his neck before he pressed his lips against the corner of Dean’s mouth with a sigh. “If it helps… it scares me, too,” he added in a whisper.

Dean nodded and braced his forehead against Cas’s. “Well… we’ve faced scarier things.”

“Have we?” Cas asked with a soft chuckle.

“Just a little.” Dean cupped Cas’s cheek again and leaned forward. This time, he decided to stop holding himself back, to let the heated flow in his bloodstream guide him. Permission-seeking quickly turned demanding, as he deepened the kiss with a frantic need that sent that pleasant surge of warmth south.

Cas pulled him down onto the bed with him, starting some kind of battle of dominance with himself as they laid side by side in each other's arms. It seemed like Cas couldn't decide if he wanted to climb on top of Dean or pull Dean on top. But he kissed him back with as much need as Dean was giving.

Making the decision for both of them, Dean pulled Castiel on top of him, the weight sinking them against the mattress, and grounding Dean deeper into what was happening. The way his body was reacting. Dean gasped against Cas’s lips. “How far you wanna go?”

"As far as you let me," Cas said before he resumed their heated kiss. Strong fingers palmed Dean's sides and found the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

“Let’s play it by ear,” he purred as he grabbed Cas’s hand and held it against his lower abdomen.

The warmth was pleasantly flowing through his entire body, Dean leaned in for another kiss as he pushed Cas’s hand further south.

Cas's lips wandered to Dean's throat, trailing kisses from there to his shoulder as his fingers slowly pushed their way into Dean's boxers. Dean pressed his head into the soft pillow, closing his eyes at the sensation of soft lips marking his shoulder, and a strong hand finally finding his cock. 

The spike of arousal spread through Dean. He gasped as Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock and started pumping. He screwed his eyes shut as he succumbed to the sheer pleasure.

Cas was stroking him at a slow, almost lazy pace, matching the drag of his lips in his methodical exploration of Dean’s chest.

Dean hummed in contentment as he just allowed himself to enjoy the moment, relaxing against the mattress. Cas’s lips felt real nice.

His thoughts started to drift, imagining them being together and being all domestic. Having lazy sunday mornings in bed with coffee, and Cas just being there, kissing him, all warm and cozy.

It was all so pleasant, the warmth now cocooning him in a blanket of contentment. Cas’s weight against him compounding that comfort. Dean murmured Cas’s name as darkness slowly overtook, easily succumbing to the weight of his eyelids.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Blinking against the dim light, Dean’s vision began to focus. The dull ache and fog in his head instantly reminded him of his drinking escapades the night before. Dean had hit the hooch hard to try and numb his feelings, especially when it came to the root of the jealousy he felt; the outright possessiveness.

_ Shit.  _ And then he came into Cas’s room, and they fought, and they kissed, and…  _ fuck! _

Dean instantly jerked upright and turned to his left.

He was met with a raised eyebrow. "You're awake," Cas stated dryly, his hair a mess, a soft red hickey decorating his throat. One Dean didn't remember putting there. "I guess that answers my question, if it's normal to fall asleep during sexual activities."

The humiliation burned his cheeks and he let out a deep groan as he let his head drop back against the headboard. “Shit, Cas. I’m so sorry.”

"I'll forgive you under one condition," Cas replied, his expression a perfect mask.

Dean nodded, while not lifting his head from the board. “Anything.”

"We are going to try this again today. With both of us awake, after drinking coffee and having a decent breakfast." He raised his eyebrow again. "Deal?"

The relief was almost palpable. Dean let out a soft laugh as he nudged his shoulder against Cas’s. “Kiss on it?”

Cas licked over his own lips, giving him an almost shy look before he nodded and leaned over, drawing Dean into a perfectly soft kiss. One that left Dean's lips tingling with the need for more. 

Dean cupped Cas’s neck as he hummed against his lips. And maybe because his hangover muted his maturity, Dean couldn’t stop himself from starting to fake snore.

Cas drew back with a... what would have been a serious expression if the amused glint in his eyes hadn't been so prominent. "You should show me some respect."

Dean licked his lips as he waggled his eyebrows. “That right?”

Cas reached out and rubbed his thumb roughly over Dean's lips, his gaze heated. "Yes, and you should also make breakfast and coffee."

Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas’s lips as he kicked off the covers and crawled over Cas, making a point to drag his half hard dick over his groin as he did. He pushed himself up onto his feet and quickly began to redress himself. “Extra bacon?”

"Of course," Cas replied in a husky voice, and Dean could hear the soft hitch of breath when Dean bent over to pick up his shirt. "And we should hurry with the breakfast." 

“If you gave me a hand,” he said as he pointedly looked at Cas’s hand, “we’d get done a lot faster.”

"Depending what I help you with," Cas growled as he slid out of the bed. This rugged morning look was really working for Dean. It was hard not to card through the hair that already looked like it had gone through a tornado. His t-shirt was a little too big on Cas and hung low on his shoulder, revealing some of the beautiful hickeys littering his skin. The way too big boxer shorts were tented, and it was hard to look away.

Dean cupped the back of Cas’s neck and drew him right in, lips colliding as he let Cas’s weight and momentum walk him backwards until his back made contact with the door. They never once broke their kiss.

Cas hummed against his lips, nudging his cheek with his nose like a touch-starved cat. "If we don't leave my room now, we might not be leaving it for a while. How important is breakfast to you, Dean?"

“Becoming less and less important,” he groaned as he adjusted his now rock hard dick.

"If you fall asleep again," Cas threatened deeply before he quickly grabbed the hem of Dean's t-shirt, pulling it off again. "I might do with you what the pizza-man did with the babysitter."

Dean twisted his fingers into Cas’s hair and fixed him with a smirk. “Who told you I’m into that?”

"The porn collection on your laptop."

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head before he yanked him right back into a kiss, quickly becoming addicted to the feel of Cas’s lips against his own.

Cas pulled off his own shirt in between kisses before he trailed his lips down to Dean's throat and shoulder, his stubble scratching over Dean's skin in a delicious way as Cas slowly sank to his knees in front of Dean.

He carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “What else did you learn from the pizza man?” 

Cas looked up at him and Dean would have bought the innocent look if he didn't know better. Especially when Cas pulled down Dean's boxers and sensually licked over Dean's exposed erection, as if it was the sweetest lollipop in the world.

Dean groaned and dropped his head back. “Fuck…”

"Later," Cas growled before he grabbed Dean's hips at each side and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock, carefully starting to suck him. His blue eyes trained and focused, watching Dean.

Dean’s cock twitched at the sight as much as the sensations. “Damn, Cas…”

One of Cas's hands stroked over Dean's right leg before it slid behind Dean's balls, teasing them a little.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped as he gripped Cas’s hair to steady himself, to not thrust forward. Dean wasn’t going to last.

And then Cas's fingers slipped further back, sliding in between his ass cheeks as he dragged a fingertip over his hole.

The feather light touches stimulated all of the sensitive nerve endings and Dean’s eyes almost rolled back. “I’m close,” he warned.

Cas's tongue flicked over his frenulum before he leaned back with slick red lips. His voice sounded innocent, but this time for real. "Do you want me to swallow?"

Dean groaned and nodded. “Fuck yeah.”

Cas groaned before he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock again, licking and sucking in earnest now, even upping his pace. He was making low, encouraging groans, and seemed like he was really enjoying what he was doing.

It was intoxicating, and that familiar tightening started to overwhelm Dean. He was going to come, and while he blamed the dry spell, he tangled his fingers in Cas’s hair as he lost control, hips stilling as he filled Cas’s mouth.

Cas gasped and swallowed around his cock, his eyes looking up in surprise. Some of Dean's come was spilling over, running down Cas’s chin. Cas licked Dean clean with a soft moan, looking up at him with a heated, and curious, expression. “Did I… was that okay?”

Dean let out a disbelieving scoff. “You made me come in under five minutes,” he breathed out as he nodded for Cas to stand up.

Cas moved to stand, lips curled in a big smile, before he rubbed the back of his hand over his lips. "How about coffee and breakfast now?"

“What about you?” Dean purred as he closed the gap between them, capturing Cas’s lips in a kiss as his hand snaked down his torso.

Cas grabbed his wrist and held his movement. He shook his head. "I want to come in you."

Dean groaned and nodded into another kiss. “Haven’t done that in a minute.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe we should kill two birds.”

Cas tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

With a smirk he grabbed Cas’s hand and started tugging him out of his room, despite the fact Dean was butt ass naked. Thankfully Sam was visiting Eileen in Idaho.

“Maybe you could get me nice and prepped while I make breakfast. I’m probably gonna need a good stretch,” Dean said with a wink.

Cas raised his eyebrow before he nodded quickly, leaving Dean for a moment as he walked over to his drawer and pulled something out. "Can I use this?" he asked, holding up a bottle of Astroglide.

Dean nodded. “And lose the clothes.”

Cas quickly discarded his boxer shorts, revealing his still hard and pretty big cock. It was the first time Dean had seen it.

Without hesitating, he reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around the girth, urging Cas forward. “We better get started right away. Damn, Cas,” he breathed out in an impressed groan.

Cas gasped and leaned into him before he growled slightly, "Dean, if you touch me like that... I'm not going to last long. So get your ass into the kitchen."

“Bossy,” he murmured before he pressed a kiss to Cas’s lips and shook his ass for him before he stepped into his slippers and made his way down the hall.

He didn't expect Cas to slap his ass when they made their way into the kitchen. "Someone needs to be the boss so things get done."

Dean chuckled. “And I’m ‘things’ in this scenario?”

"Of course not. Things are breakfast and coffee," Cas replied when they arrived in the kitchen and Cas crowded him against the counter. "But you could bend over for me, so I can also get things done."

Dean groaned appreciatively before he flipped around and cast a look over his shoulder. “Better get to it.”

Cas popped open the lube with a smirk, using his left hand to spread Dean's cheeks. "I think I need two fried eggs," he ordered in a low voice before Dean felt a slick finger probing his hole.

Dean groaned as he clutched the counter. He probably should have thought this through. “Can’t move to get the ingredients,” he murmured through a soft moan.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked hotly against his neck, his finger dipping deeper.

“Fuck no.” 

"Breakfast has to wait then," Cas replied pragmatically as his finger found Dean's prostate and dragged over it.

Dean moaned outright and threw his head back. “Fuck, Cas…”

Cas's voice sounded wrecked when he replied, "Patience; you're really tight, Dean." Shortly after, Dean could feel a second lubed up finger slowly pushing alongside the first one.

“I told you,” he groaned, the delicious cusp of pleasure and pain was slowly relaxing Dean. He found himself more and more into it. While he wasn’t an anal sex virgin, it had been several years since he’d done anything like this. The fact that this time was with Cas filled him with a different kind of warmth.

He could feel Cas's lips on his neck, pressing softly against his skin with an underlying need. Wet spots on his ass cheek told him Cas was already leaking against him when he pressed his hard length against Dean for some friction. "I'm usually very patient, but I can't wait to feel you, Dean," Cas said in a quiet murmur. 

Dean reached back to grasp the nape of Cas’s neck. He turned his face to press a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “Me either,” Dean gasped as those digits started scissoring him open.

"Dean," Cas breathed out, softly biting Dean's lower lip. "Tell me when you're okay with a third finger."

“Yeah,” he said as he moaned against Cas’s lips, “yeah, I’m ready.”

"Tell me if I hurt you, or you need me to be more careful," Cas whispered before sucking a mark into Dean's skin, right between his throat and shoulder. Dean could feel the third finger at his rim, teasing it before pushing in.

Dean hissed at the burn, but it quickly became the kind of burn that caused a wave of pleasure to wash over him. He moaned as he started undulating his hips, trying to get Cas’s fingers even deeper.

"You're making me crazy," Cas breathed out, rocking his hard cock against Dean's ass. It felt amazing.

“Then get me stretched enough already,” Dean growled as he started fucking himself on Cas’s fingers even faster.

Cas was hesitant for a moment, his movement and stretching faltered. "Do you need another finger?"

Dean cast a look at him over his shoulder, “Or you just go real slow with your dick.”

Cas stared at him with parted lips, breathing heavy as he slowly nodded. He carefully pulled out his fingers and opened the lube again, coating his own dick with a gasp. Their eyes met again as Cas grabbed Dean's hip with one hand, guiding his cock to Dean's hole with the other. "I’ll go slow, but… you tell me if I should stop,” he murmured before he carefully pushed inside with a deep groan.

The gasp that escaped constricted Dean’s lungs for a moment. Cas was definitely bigger than he looked. Dean let out a shaky breath and dropped his head back to Cas’s shoulder. “Damn, Cas...”

Cas stilled his movement, letting him get used to his girth. "Dean, I had no idea... how overwhelming this would feel." He wrapped one of his arms around Dean to pull him tight, his lips pressing against the skin behind Dean's ear. 

“Just wait til we can fuck fast,” Dean murmured as he purposely clenched around Cas’s cock.

"Oh, fuck," Cas gasped out, and it was a hell of a turn on to hear Cas lose it and curse. He rarely did, and Dean was sure he had never heard him say 'fuck' before.

Dean moaned and clenched again. “You can start fucking me,” he whispered.

Cas hummed out a soft growl and started to move, a soft rocking that quickly turned into deep, slow thrusts. “Dean, I… don’t know how long I can… uh, do this.”

“Come in me and I’ll make your eggs,” he said through a deep groan as he started moving his hips in harmony with Cas’s rocking.

"I don't need incentive, Dean," Cas growled as his thrusts turned faster and harder. The sounds Cas made would put any porn star to shame. Dean knew Cas was close.

Dean’s spent cock was starting to wake up, and he really started getting into the rhythm. Cas’s cock was huge, which meant it easily dragged across his prostate. Dean groaned a needy, “Fuck me faster.”

And Cas did. Without any hesitation now, he slammed into Dean, faster and harder, and Dean could feel Cas’s teeth on his shoulder, softly grazing the skin to muffle his cries. “Dean, hhmm so close.”

Dean arched into Cas’s rhythm, his vision shaky from the intensity of the pleasure. “Fuck… fuck yeah…”

Cas’s palm slid up to Dean’s neck before he pushed Dean down against the counter. Dean was bent over at the exact right angle that allowed Cas to fuck him even deeper and harder. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips again to get better leverage, gasping out Dean’s name in a cry as he pushed into him a little erratically. After a few more hard thrusts, Dean could feel Cas’s cock pulsing inside of him, his hips slamming in base to tip with a deep groan.

Dean let out an exhausted laugh as he tried to catch his breath. “Goddamn.”

Cas was breathing hard, kissing along his shoulder and up to his neck before he slowly pulled out of Dean, come running down his leg. “Dean, that was… incredible.”

Dean turned around to wrap his arms around Cas, bracing their foreheads together. “You can say that again.”

Cas pulled him into a soft and loving kiss, licking deep inside his mouth before he pulled back and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. He smiled. A smile that grew wide and happy. Something that was reflected in his eyes. “I feel very happy right now. The only thing that could improve my happiness…” He raised his eyebrow and his smile turned into a smirk. “Would be two fried eggs and a coffee.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he tweaked Cas’s nipple for the comment. He pressed a quick kiss to Cas’s lips. “Alright. Have a seat.”

Cas had gasped a little and looked down at his nipple before back at Dean with puppy eyes that never failed on Dean. He gave Dean a quick smile before he purred, ”Do you need a hand?”

“Last time you gave me a hand, we got  _ real _ distracted.”

"And I can't promise it wouldn't happen again," Cas added with a soft, lingering smile, his eyes definitely checking out Dean's ass.

Dean chuckled as he grabbed one of the aprons Claire got them as a joke and pulled it over his head. It was pink and frilly, and had the words, “Trophy Wife” in glitter. “Well, start with grabbing the eggs, some butter, bacon, and the mushrooms, cucumber, and peppers.”

Cas opened the fridge and looked inside. Dean couldn't help but appreciate the view of his naked ass so nicely on display. It didn't take long for Cas to collect all the ingredients when they were disturbed by the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway behind them.

Sam.

"Are you guys done?" his brother demanded and when Dean turned around, he could see that Sam was holding his hand in front of his eyes.

“The hell are you doing here?”

“I was about to visit Eileen, but I thought breakfast would be a good idea before I go.”

_ Fuck. That’s right. _ Sam was leaving  _ today.  _ Dean groaned as he scrubbed his hand over his face. “And how much did you see, you peeping Tom?”

"Heard enough to know congratulations are in order, and to know that I should be leaving as early as possible," Sam grumbled, still not looking at them.

"Yeah, you do that," Dean replied with a laugh, exchanging an amused look with Cas, who seemed slightly embarrassed by the whole conversation.

Sam shuffled outside, nearly banging his head on the doorframe because he was still covering his eyes. 

Dean walked over to Cas and pulled him into a soft kiss. "That's something he needs to get used to now."

Cas replied with a happy smile, mirroring the feeling in Dean's chest. "Yes, so…" He raised his eyebrow. "About breakfast..."

**The End**


End file.
